Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 1 = 1(x - 3)$
Explanation: Distribute the $1$ in the $1(x - 3)$ term on the right. $y - 1 = {x - 3}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $1$ to both sides. $y = x - 3 + 1$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = x - 2$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $1$ and a y-intercept of $-2$.